Interval data is captured by utility meters corresponding to usage during specific timespans within a day. For example, a meter configured to measure 15 minute intervals should accumulate and log data at each 15 minute boundary, with the first interval boundary for any given day beginning at 15 minutes after midnight (i.e., 00:15:00). A problem is encountered when, due to a power outage of long duration, the meter has lost its knowledge of real time due to the expiration of charge necessary to maintain operation of a real-time clock (RTC). Upon power restoration, interval data must be collected and logged despite the meter lacking knowledge of the actual real time.